Distracting
by Rothelena
Summary: Set after ep.4x03, but this one is UTTERLY PWP. There's nothing deep about it, just harmless coupling. So- don't expect too much. M. VERY PWP. Nothing else.


_If you want to be intellectually intrigued- don't read this story. It's as PWP as they come. There is nothing deep in here, except of course…Awwww, forget it._

_It is some kind of tag to 4x03, but it's so….PWP, you know? Just see for yourself._

_I messed with the timeline, but didn't really care._

_Disclaimer: still not mine. I don't really know what I'm doing here._

**Distracting**

Patrick Jane found himself smiling pretty often this morning. Which felt nice, actually.

Despite the emotional turmoil the last case had pushed him through (he hated dealing with his wretched past as a con man, the wounds and the shame still deep enough to hurt), he felt better now. Which had everything to do with a certain raven-haired agent who had entertained him with glorious banter on their way home. He smiled. Again.

He felt like a worthy human when she was close, lighting his day just by being there. Her smile made him whole.

He watched her pacing her office and threw a glance at his cellular- close to lunchtime. And this dreadful seminary Lisbon insisted he should attend. He wouldn't, of course. But her sad, forlorn eyes when he'd pointed out that he could understand her precarious emotional state still tore at his heart. He knew she'd felt the usual defeat that always awaited her when she dealt with him. Part of him was unmanageable, but sure, she couldn't stop trying, being his boss and all that. But sometimes, he could read on her face how very tired she was. And how much she needed a break.

A break? A slow grin spread on his face. Well, he could provide that.

And he owed her as much for not allowing him to go depressive on her the day before. She'd cheered him up in the car. And had continued to do so later in her steamy bathroom. He'd never had sex AGAINST a mirror before, but it had been a fascinating experience for such a visual man as Patrick Jane. He'd felt very, very cheerful afterwards.

Okay, they had this stupid "no PDAs at the office"-rule, but hey, she knew that he wasn't good with rules. And he'd told her that wouldn't change.

He waited until everybody had left the bullpen for lunch. He knew Lisbon wouldn't be gone for long, she always bought some Take-out from a Chinese restaurant around the corner and ate alone at her desk. Well- not this time, he would take care of the alone-thingy. Whistling, he sauntered into her office and took special care to close all the blinds.

xxMentalistxx

Teresa Lisbon strolled back into the bullpen, her lunch bag in hand, and this actually had felt like an ordinary, uneventful day so far. Which had been fine with her. Truly.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Well, this had to be the moment when her luck finally ran out. Her blinds were closed. And that never meant something good.

Part of her wanted to run, eat her lunch in the kitchen, ignore the closed blinds and the unwanted surprise she would find behind them. But curiosity won out. Damn.

She opened the door and gasped when she was greeted by a truly unforgettable sight: Patrick Jane lay on her couch, throwing his million dollar smile at her. He was stark naked. And he was…hard. Her mouth watered instantly.

"Jane," she growled, "what would you have done if somebody else had entered here right now?"

"Well, I guess I would have blushed," he stated calmly, "though I can't know- I'm not squeamish when it comes to nudity. As long as nobody touches me…you can, of course. Touch me, I mean. Feel free. I'm dessert, so to say."

Somehow, Lisbon wasn't hungry anymore. At least not for food.

"Jane.", she said calmly, "This is my office. It's the middle of the day. You can't honestly believe that I'm going to jump you in broad daylight on my couch for god's sake."

He adopted a pretty adorable pout. Damn, the man was a pain in the neck…

"No problem," he shrugged, "just look at me and tell me you don't want me. Then I'll be a well-behaved little consultant, get dressed and leave."

No problem. Tell Patrick Jane she didn't want him to push that silken, huge, sinfully hard cock into her hungry, soaking core, so ready for him the moisture was trickling down her thighs, wetting her pants?

She swallowed. And locked the doors.

Damn, why did he have to be so gorgeous and irresistible?

He smiled, naked triumph visible on his features.

"I thought so," he said smugly, "undress."

Lisbon glared at him.

"Oh come on, Lisbon," he whined, feigning indignation, "rough, uncomfortable, chafing jeans when you could feel the baby-soft skin at my hips and the slight dusting of downy blond her on my legs instead? You can't be serious."

She had opened the button as soon as he had said "baby-soft skin" and was wriggling out of her pants at this moment.

"That's good," Jane drawled, turning onto his stomach, presenting his backside that was exactly as perfect as the front, "now the rest."

His buttocks tensed slightly, she could see the sheer muscle beneath the skin. Her mouth went dry. Her hands rushed to discard the remaining clothes.

"What now?", she rasped when she was completely naked.

Jane looked at her in mock exasperation, lifting his lithe body from the couch to give her room. He indicated the upholstery beneath him with a slight shake of his head.

"I hope that's a rhetorical question," he whispered, "I'm not into giving a lecture right now. Always having a hard time thinking with an erection, no pun intended."

She lay down on the couch, bringing his body above hers, what felt strange- like sliding into the lion's den, voluntarily caging herself. He covered her slight frame with his considerably larger one, spreading her legs with his slim hips (and damn- his skin always WAS baby-soft). She moved her right leg up on the backrest to give him more room and felt herself opening for him, his impressive hard-on sliding against her entrance, nudging the tender flesh impatiently.

Jane looked at her.

Damn, she was beautiful. Her eyes so huge and emerald green, the emotions so easily readable for him. He bathed in them. It had been so long since anybody had loved him. And she did- despite the fact that she had seen him at his worst.

He reciprocated the feeling, even if he couldn't bring himself to say the words so far. She knew that it wasn't just sex, he'd made sure of it. For now, that had to be enough.

He lowered his head, exhaling sweet breath against her face, watching her pupils dilate even further.

He pressed his lips against hers, swallowing her deep moan of bliss. He knew she liked his taste, all over. He spread a little bit more of it, pushing his tongue into her mouth, challenging hers, painting wet swirls on her taste buds.

"Damn, Lisbon," he growled against her lips, "I can feel your wetness against my erection. I won't meet the slightest resistance there- just slide in there until I can't go any further."

Lisbon shuddered. That was what he was best at- playing with her mind. He could probably make her come just by talking. He hummed into her ear, translating his own pleasure directly into her system. She melted against him, shivering with delight.

He allowed himself a brief moment to suck at her nipples, making her writhe with desire, but he knew that this basically was a quickie, so he didn't waste precious time. Being naked was just a dangerous bonus, for he had to indulge his craving for close contact with her. Right now.

Kissing her again, his tongue probing sensually, inhaling her sweetness deep into his lungs, he pressed into her, the wide head of his cock spreading her to the edge of pain. She loved this feeling, it made her tingle from head to toe and evoked an unbearable urge to feel him deeper, be filled by him completely. But Jane loved to torture her with the slowness of this first thrust, so she gritted her teeth and took it bravely, rocking her hips softly back and forth to make him slide deeper. To no avail, of course- he always made clear who was in control when she was beneath him. Strong hands gripped her hips and kept her in place.

Jane loved to enter her slowly, feel the tightness of her slick sheath all around him, squeezing, clutching, igniting a wildfire of feelings deep inside his guts. His length quivered with anticipation while he fed her inch for inch, surging deeper, deeper, feeling unbearably soft tissue stretch for his intrusion.

He watched her closely. Her head thrown back, the pulse fluttering at her slender neck. He put his mouth there, sucking at the hot little spot, sensing the power of her heartbeat against his lips. A shudder ran through him and made him slide the last inches in one single, hard stroke. He pushed his hand against her mouth to stifle her cry.

"Shhhh," he whispered, "I will take you so hard and fast that you'll want to scream all the time, but you have to stay silent. Be a brave little girl, Lisbon."

His voice was hoarse, affected, and she loved to see him like this, to know that she mattered that much. He was a master at concealing his feelings, but in her arms, he let the walls down and showed her how much he truly cared. She nuzzled his hair, feeling his huge erection twitch inside her, nerve endings firing full force with the sheer pleasure of it. Her breath accelerated even more, she almost heard the blood rushing through her body.

Jane pushed up on his arms, and she knew what came next, bracing herself, biting her lip to keep the noises in. He didn't take prisoners when there was no time, and he undoubtedly knew how close she was- he knew everything. In fact she came as soon as he started to thrust, hard, fast, savoring the impact every time he hit the limits of her body, pushing up against her womb, the sensation so acute it was almost painful- she loved it. She wanted to scream and bit her own hand to stop the sound before it could emerge. The tension in her lower body snapped and her climax branded through her like a force of nature, all muscles tensing under the force of coming that hard.

He sent her directly into multiple orgasm, she came for him again and again, the ripples around his cock testing his stamina, but he wasn't relenting. His momentum was scary, he pushed her higher and higher on the couch until she wrapped her legs around his waist, deepening the penetration, and he groaned for all he was worth, his thrusts getting harder, faster, his hand curling around her neck to keep her in place.

She came more, more, crying with the effort of staying silent and the nerve-wracking emotions crashing through her like a flash flood. Pleasure made her dizzy, and for a moment, time stopped. Through the haze of her endless climaxing she felt him go rigid in her arms before his balmy heat exploded deep inside her, the warm wash of his seed bathing her convulsing walls while he gasped with the power of his release, more and more semen erupting deep into her clenching sheath, her contracting womb sucking the last of his come from him.

She could hardly breathe when she came down from the burning ecstasy that had shaken her to the core. He was resting atop of her, but the weight didn't bother her, she wanted, needed to feel him like this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her nose against the nape of his neck.

"Almost noon, Lisbon," he whispered into her ear, "didn't you have this enormously important seminary precisely at twelve o'clock today?"

Her eyes snapped open and she was already pushing at his chest, wriggling out from under him.

"Damn, Jane!", she cried out, getting dressed as fast as she could, "You bastard! I should kill you right now…damn, how could I forget that…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, my dear," he chuckled, reclining comfortably on her couch, "I can be rather distracting when I set my mind to it."

She glared at him and stormed out of the office.

Jane stretched and pulled the comforter from the backrest, covering his naked frame up to his chin. Time to get some rest. Somehow, he had the feeling he was facing a pretty exhausting time at her apartment tonight.

He had to make amends, after all.

The End

_So, this was just smutty and nothing else, but I needed some weightless stuff today…tell me if you like it even minus any deeper meaning :D. _


End file.
